Sons of the Avengers
by MetalMaiden97
Summary: Steve Rodgers and Tony Stark are in love. They adopted a baby Peter Parker way back when. But now he Spider-man and they don't know. Peter is also dating one Wade Wilson. That's one Hell of a surprise. DON'T OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

So my name is Peter Parker Rodger-Stark, yeah your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. I'm really not your average teenager. Besides being a Superhero who is a agent with S.H.E.I.L.D, well my parents also work for them too. God forbid that they were normal agents! But no, my dad's. Yes DADS are none other than Captian Fucking America and God Damn Iron Man, who in turn are not faintly aware of my Superhero life. Which if as long as possible would like to keep it that way. Thanks to J.A.R.V.I.S my secret can continue a little longer. Now I know this seems like a bad situation, However that's not the worst of it. Yes, there is more and it's pretty bad in the opinion of my superfamily who also don't know about this. I have a boyfriend...yes Whoopi fucking doo! Not just any boyfriend, but the sexy, insane, comedian, protective, sweet, gentle..Damn getting off topic. So my beloved boyfriend is none other than Wade Wilson. I'm fucked right? Right, since he's oh I don't know fucking DEADPOOL!

Looking up from my college homework I glance at the clock in front of me. After having my internal rant which I needed. God did I need to get the Bitching out of my system. Anyway I determined it's time to get ready for my date with Wade later. We're going for a midnight pinic which ofcourse my family just had to have one of there own, tonight, at the park, at the same time. Damn. My pops offered a to take me with them and I'll meet my date there, in which I hade to text Wade and tell him the unfortunate outcome. Though my family doesn't know it's Wade, or even that I'm even into guys like that. But they wouldn't judge anyway. After taking a shower I got dress in dark jeans, long sleeve Green sweater, with green converse high tops to match. I rush down the stairs, catching a glimpse of my nicely dressed family holding there own picnic. We all get into two seperate vehicles. I already informed both of my parents I'm staying the night at my dates. Ofcourse Dads encouraging sex while Pops is strongly against it at my young age of 21. Though thinking about they are in for a hell of a suprise. Wade is bringing plenty of alcohol, tacos, and a radio. Parking, my family exits the vehicles and meet up. Wishing me luck, and encouraging me to win the girl. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out laughing and hold my stomach trying not to double over.

"What's so funny kid?" Clint (my uncle) asks.

"Well Uncle Clint why I am laughing because, you all assumed I was straight" Everyone looked abit shocked by my straight forward reply.

"Peter are you saying your -" Pops started to say but I cut him off with a hug and a kiss.

"Sorry Pops, but my date is over there with a picnic. So you guys set up yours and I'll go enjoy mine" I say giving my Pops one more huge and run over to a christmas lit picnic corner between trees. I look in complete awe at the pattern blanket on the ground the two 12 pack boxes of tacos from none other than Taco Bell, and two bottles of wine. Now Wade's not the romantic type, others might think this is a poor excuse of a romantic dinner. However I'm not others, I think it's perfect. Wade walks out between the trees and sits down patting a seat beside him

In which I gleefully take. In the distance with a nice view of us my family sits, talking and looking at me at the picnic not seeing my date in the darkness.

"Tony did Peter just admit he was gay?" Steve asks looking over at me.

"I think he did Capsicle... I think he did" Tony replies leaning in to Steve's embrace.

"Who do you think his boyfriend is?" Clint asks as he calmly drinks a beer. As everyone but Natasha shrug as their reply.

"Wade Wilson" Natasha says spontaneously.

"Wilson? Nat. that's not funny. There's no way it's...oh shit " Clint blurts out surprised, and points over to me, where you see Wade Wilson and Myself snuggling, eating tacos and laughing. They all want to be angry, want to seperate us, want it to end. But then they see the light in our eyes, the laughter, the love.

"I've never seen him without his mask...all those scars." Steve says quietly, but loud enough for the others to hear.

"Baby Boy they do know there staring right? I mean they are scaring the tacos. I don't like to eat scared tacos they don't fight back and scream" Wade rambles on and I kiss him lightly on the cheek.

"Maybe we should tell them that they are spoiling the taco hunt" I suggest supressing a giggle. Wade nods in agreement. We both stand up, and walk over to my family who are still staring at us holding hands, walking close to one another.

"Could you stop staring please!? You are scarring the God Damn tacos. Jesus it like the meat battle of 05 all over again. Oh! THE HORROR" Wade falls dramatically throwing his hands up than laying on the ground 'dead'.

" Peter you do realize that's he is insane. You know mentally unstable. Clincally not O.K." My dad says kind of harshly.

"Still here Tin man" Wade waves his hand for affect. He than sits up, I promptly plop down beside him grabbing his rough hands. Tony grumbles abit silently to himself.

"So how did this" Dad gestures at us with his right hand "happen."

"Uh well" I look to Wade confused "you see...it was...you know...when" I sigh in defeat of my obvious failure.

"Classified" Wade says sternly looking my dad straight in the eye.

"Excuse me" Tony replies to the challenge. "Look Wilson just tell us the truth" Clint interjects while he still can.

"He said it's Classified" I reply in a very hesitant tone looking at the ground. Wade wraps his left arm protectively around my somewhat feminine about to object once again but pops interjects.

"It's okay Peter you both can tell us when your ready" pops smiles reassuringly.

"But Steve -"

" No buts Tony" Pops answers sternly.

I'll tell them in my own time. I know I will, but right now I'm not ready to tell them the truth. About how this started, about me, about Spider-man. But I will, I'll cross that bridge soon but right now it can wait. I kiss Wade's cheek softly and we spend the rest of the night with my family. We all talked they got to know Wade, really know HIM not Deadpool that they thought was all he had to offer. This night could not get any better. Right now, here and now is what's matter. I'll tell them tomorrow maybe...but tomorrow can wait. I just want to be with Wade, with my Family surrounded by love.

"So Wade please tell us about yourself" Pops ask kindly.

"Well I love my job, like really love my job" Wade answers with a huge grin on his face as he pulls me on his lap only to wrap both arms around my waist, leaning his head on top of my messy brown hair. I lean back into the comforting embrace.

"So you like Killing people? Well that's not suprising. Peter you do know he kills people for a living right?" Clint asks as sweetly as he could possibly.

"Hmm of course I'm not stupid" I retort slightly agitated.

"Never said you were kid, it's just..." Clint loses his train of thought mid - sentence.

"You know I love his stories" I blurt out. Shit. Probably shouldn't have let that slip out of my big mouth.

"Peter you can't possibly enjoy his stories of him killing people" My dad asks astounded that I even tolerate his stories of killing, much less enjoy them. I yawn quietly Wade stands up and scoops me up in his arms princess style.

"Nice to meet you Tin man, Captain. But I need to take sleeping beauty back to our apartment for rest" Wade chimes.

"OUR apartment?" My dad's face goes red.

"Oops did I reveal the secret?" Wade asks down to me.

"Wade I will kill you later" I mummble.

"Well see ya" Wade yells.

"Hey wait a minu-" Pops starts but it's to late Wade teleports away with me in his arms. That's going to be fun explaining later why my stuff is not in my room at the tower, but at Wade's apartment. Well now OUR apartment. Hehe oh well!

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING MARVEL! PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **FORGIVE ME STILL DOING RESEARCH AND READING OTHER AUTHORS AND HOW THEY PORTRAYED WADE WILSON AND JUST IN GENERAL HIS OVERALL PERSONALITY ALONG WITH REALISTIC CHARACTER FEATURES.**

 **THANKS !**

 **I LOVE YOU MY FOLLOWERS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once teleported home Wade holding me in his strong embrace bridal style he walks through OUR new apartment. My things already unpacked and mixed in with his. I was drifting in and out of sleep. Feeling Wade changing me out of my date attire and putting on my body in proper pajamas. Due to the alcohol I felt my mind drift as I smile lazily. Wade changes in to sleeping sweatpants with not shirt, just his bare sexy chest. Climbing into bed with be I automatically snuggle up into his chest humming in satisfaction.

"I'm going to kill you in the morning Wade" I slurred drifting to sleep.

"Shh baby boy just go to sleep and we talk in the morning" Placing a kiss on my forehead I finally give into sleep as Wade wraps his arms securely around my petite body. My breathing evens out as I rest peacefully, not to soon after Wade succumbs to sleep with the bed covers pulled over our hips.

In the morning I wake up to Wades sleeping face and the sunlight bursting through the semi – dark curtains that are closed around the locked window. Recalling the previous night and events with my parents, I try not to become panicked about OUR apartment and my super-secret superhero life. Staring at Wade's peaceful sleeping face. I run my left hand lightly over is right cheek. Slowly he opens his eyes to see my sweet smiley face.

"Morning Baby Boy" Wade mumbles adorably in my opinion.

"Mmhmm" I hum contently. Wade picks up what looks to be my phone and starts texting only to press send and then promptly set it down, re-securing his arms around me.

"Was that my phone" I ask in a sleepy tone.

Wade lightly kisses me "Of course it was I just texted your parents OUR address. They said there coming over now. I think Tin man is PISSED"

"Of course he is. How about I take a shower and you make your amazing pancakes?" I ask smiley.

"Anything for you Petey." Wade kisses me lightly and we both start to get out of the warmth of our bed.

"Oh and Wade I think I'll tell them about Spiderman today too" I say quietly siting on the edge of the bed.

"You sure baby boy" Wade siting by me runs his scarred hand through my brown hair. I nod and look up into Wade's eyes. "I don't want to find out by me being seriously injured, I rather tell them the truth" Wade can only agree and kisses my nose before he gets up to make breakfast. I grab a change of comfortable clothing and go into the bathroom to take a quick shower. It only takes me about ten minutes to clean myself up. Now changed and clean I exit the bathroom, discarding my dirty clothes in our shared hamper. Wade and I are doing the dishes after eating Wade's amazing pancakes. Then suddenly there is a hard knock on the door, probably my pops.

"Come in" Wade calls as we both continuing washing the dishes with our backs to the door. Not surprisingly my entire fucking family walks in. Wade wipes his hands dry kisses my cheek as I continue to do the dishes and goes over to our guests.

"Feel free to take a seat and make yourselves at home" Wade says as he sits down on the couch. They all do take up his offer. Now it is awkward as I keep cleaning until my dad who is still very pissed off starts up a conversation.

"So Peter I noticed none of you belongings are in your room at the tower" My dad starts very angry.

"Tony.." Pops starts.

"NO Steve his stuff is gone you saw the empty room." Dad continues finishing with "Peter care to explain." I finish cleaning all the dishes setting them to dry I take the towel and dry my hands to then turn and face the stares of my family.

"Well Dad I've moved out. Don't get me wrong I love living with all of you guys but you would never let Wade live and have access to anything in the tower so I moved out to live with Wade. All my belongings are here and in our bedroom" I explain in a calm manner as I take an open seat next to Wade.

"Well the kid has a point" Clint points out looking at Tony.

" If you really want me to live back in the Tower than Wade comes and has access to EVERYTHING" I emphasize.

"No" My dad says bluntly.

"Tony" Pops sounds annoyed which is very rare.

"Fine I'll think about it…" Dad says I nod in approval of the overall effort.

"It's a nice place though, but I can't really enjoy all of it with how you go the money for it" Clint says looking around at the décor.

"Agreed" Aunt Natasha states in a blunt voice. Wade and I shrug like it's no big deal.

"Soooo…There is something else you should know too…" I start in a rather hesitant voice.

"What is it Peter?" Pops asks gently "You can tell us anything you know."

I rub my arm nervously not know what the expected outcome would be by the end of this conversation. I slowly stand up and look to Wade for support. My family became worried and curious about what I have to say or show them. Going into the kitchen I slowly make my way atop the counter I take a shaky breathe.

"Kid what are you doing?" Clint asks a bit concerned.

"Peter?" Pops asks

"Here goes nothing" I mumble looking at Wade for one more push of support which he happily gives. I jump and grasp the ceiling with both my hands and my feet. Hearing gasps I close my eyes.

"No…NO… you are not Spiderman! You AREN'T" My dad screams infuriated. I hop of the ceiling with tears in my eyes.

"D-d-da-ad" I stutter through the tears.

"NO, BRUCE WE ARE FIXING HIM NOW!" Dad practically screeches. I gasp and so does Wade. I break down in tears and run into the bedroom and climb in the corner of the ceiling using my powers. Wade at the site gets super pissed.

"GET OUT" Wade yells

"Now wait Wade let us-" Pops starts only to be cut off.

"NO DID YOU JUST HERE WHAT STARK SAID! YOU CALLED YOUR OWN SON A FREAK AND SAID TO GET HIM FIXED. GET OUT NOW!" Wade yells and pulls out his dual guns.

"Wilson look let us talk to Peter" Pops tries again.

"If you think I am letting you anywhere near Peter you're fucking CRAZY" Wade states aiming both guns. "No OUT until you all can accept peter and not try to FIX HIM." All of them nod with the look of guilt on our faces.

"We want to apologize now please Wilson" Natasha gets out in audible words. Sighing Wade can see the guilt on all their faces and nods. Putting the dual guns away he motions for them to follow. They walk in the big bedroom and see me in the corner of the ceiling crying my eyes out. All of their eyes widen because they didn't expect me to be up there. Wade glares at all of them but I'm too busy crying to notice and or care. Feeling guilty they all say silent not knowing what to do in the first place. Wade grabs a chair, positions it in front of where I am. Standing on the chair Wade opens his arms and whispers sweet nothings, and comforting words. My family hears it and can't believe how sweet Wade's words are. Opening his arms I fall forward and he catches me putting my in an iron grip. Crying into his chest my sobs slow and quiet as I cry myself in exhaustion and soon after fall asleep. Wade holds me in his arms and quietly tells my family they can stay the night in the quest rooms, they nod and all walk off. Laying me down Wade joins me running his hand through my brown hair as I snuggle in content slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I wake up in Wade's arm, I don't remember ever going to bed I glace at the clock and it says 6 am. The memories of yesterday flood my mind and I break down again accidently waking up Wade.

"Shh baby boy, Tin man didn't mean it." Wade coes at my shaking sobbing figure.

"He…he didn't?" I ask hiccupping. "Of course not Petey, they all want to apologize" Wade whispers into my ear, holding me close he runs one hand through my hair while the other rubs circles on my back calming down.

"How does a bath sound right now baby boy?" He asks gently and I nod gripping onto him. Getting out of bed he starts the bath, lights some calming aromatic candles and returns scoping me up in his arms. I cuddle into his broad chest. We both strip, Wade lowers me into the bath tub than gets in behind be and I lean back against his chest. Breathing in the soothing candles.

"This is nice" I mumble, relaxing and calming down. Wade kisses my forehead and then my nose gently. After about thirty minutes in the tub we both get out and get dressed. Both of us know my family won't be up for another hour or so. So we make our bed and sit in the living room in front of the huge plasma TV. Of course we cuddle together and Wade turns on the golden girls. Not before both of us got a nice cup of coffee. Wade can't help but doing commentary the entire time. We did set breakfast on the table for my family. One by one they all come out and sit at the table and start eating. We both ignore them all and focus on each other and the show. My parents get up and sit at the table with the others.

"How long have they been there?" Dad asks the others. They shrug "Who knows" Clint replies. Finally the end credits role and Wade pulls me up and spins me around. We both dance to the credit music. I can help but laugh at Wade's silliness. After a couple minutes we stop, Wade kisses my nose and then dad clears his throat to get our attention. I immediately shot a nasty glare at all of them and turn my head away. Dad for once is at a loss for words. Wade gestures at them to start apologizing.

"Peter we are very sorry about yesterday we all overreacted" Pops states shooting a look over at Dad.

"Your Pops is right I overreacted, we all were not prepared for this news" Dad says apologetically, I turn and face them and let out a sigh.

"I forgive you" I say looking at them.

"Can we all sit down and talk about this Peter?" Bruce chimes in his two cents.

"Of course" I say as Wade and I sit at the table with everyone.

"So tell us how this happen and what you have done so far that we don't know" Pop asks gently.

"School field trip to Oscorp I got bit by a radioactive spider. I fought my own villains including Green Goblin which is actually Norman Osborn who actually ended up dying. So than Harry became goblin he killed my best friends Mary Jane and Gwen (Yeah I get it they were technically his girlfriends but not in this fanfic. Deal!)." I stumble and Wade grabs my hand in support. "I tried to save him but he ended up dying as well. Then there is Doctor Conner I help create the serum that turned him into the Lizard. I tried to reverse it and help him. That is a ongoing project. Now I am a agent with shield I mostly help Wade on Missions now along with patrolling the city. Though right now Spiderman is on a well-deserved Vacation for who knows how long." I finish and I'm shaking lightly from getting all out of my system. I put on my emotionless face to deal with this. Wade and I both know that later I will probably have another breakdown and we can take another bath.

"Peter..oh my god" My pops has tears streaming down his face.

"Excuse me" I get up and make my way to the master bedroom door.

"Peter Stop! Please act like you care about what you just told us." Dad got up and yelled.

"Tony!" Pops reprimanded. But I was down Dad just took it too far for me. Wade growled and they glared at them. They grew angry but they didn't expect my reaction.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY LIKE YOU KNOW ANYTHING!" I feel to my knees in tears clutching my head. "I TRIED TO SAVE THEM, I LOVED THEM ALL AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT THEY ARE DEAD. I TRIED TO SAVE THEM BUT I COULDN'T!" Then I started to have a full blown panic attack.

"Peter!" My dad runs over to me only to get pushed back by Wade who gets on the ground right beside me.

"Petey look at me" I do as Wade tells me. "Breathe in and out like me" Wade breathes in and out slowly and I slow my breaths and catch up to him. Now I calm down. "Baby boy I'm going to pick you up and put you to bed to rest." I nod then he picks me up. Laying me in bed he tucks me in and quickly fall asleep. Kissing my forehead he leaves the room gently shutting the door behind him.

"Really you guys are just making Peter a wreak" Wade sighs and rubs his temples. "And you" Points directly at Tony. "How dare you accuse Peter of not caring about the friends he lost." Everyone sighs, "We once again apologize this is just a lot to take in at the moment"

This was going to be a long visit.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!\


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

You know waking up feeling like shit is really getting old. It's been two days since my family has decided to stay with Wade and I. For whatever reason they have a compelling feeling to just make me have panic attacks, and emotional breakdowns like seriously. I look at Wade who is still sound asleep and run my hand over his scarred cheek softly. Stirring, soon Wade opens his eyes smiling, giving a small kiss on my lips.

"Do you feel any better Petey?" Wade asks as a Whisper.

"Not really I think I'm going to need a cigarette." I say calmly.

"Fair enough, it won't hurt you since you're immortal like me." Wade says "and that makes me so happy that I'll never be alone again."

"Never" I reply smiling and kissing his forehead. You see Death tested my love for him and saw it true and pure and granted me immortality with Wade so he would stop suffering finally. Wade shifts in bed and pulls out a small box.

"Wa-ade?" I breathe out shaking.

"Petey were both immortal and I love you so much. Marry Me?" Wade asks gently. Tears flow from my eyes.

"Yes, Yes" I breathe out in tears. Kissing my nose Wade slips the ring on my left hand. Wade than kisses away my tears.

"Petey I love you."

"I love you too Wade."

"Now love I have to go to work for a few hours okay?" Wade asks.

"Okay, I'll be here to take care of you when you return" I say as he kisses my forehead. We both get out of bed noticing its 6 am. Shrugging it off we both get dressed me in one of Wades shirts and fuzzy deadpool pj pants. Grabbing 2 boxes of cigarettes and my IPod, phone, and headphones I lead Wade to the front door.

"Come back in as much as one piece as possible." I say kissing him goodbye.

"I'll try, I will be back Petey Pie" He kisses back and leaves. I go out to the furnished patio and sit on the thick stone edge and pull my phone and IPod out and my headphones. Starting my music I relax on the edge and look out to the morning sky. Pulling out a cigarette and lighting it I breathe in. Instantly it calms me to no end. I run in quickly after a while and grab a book and get back into my comfortable position and start my second cigarette. Opening the book I start to read with my headphones still in I blow out a lot of smoke. On my IPod the song 'Carnivore' by Starset starts to play. Who knows how long I was out there till I see out of the corner of my eye my family staring at me out on the patio. Sighing I turn off my Ipod and remove the headphones and close my book. However I stay on what I think is now my fifth cigarette.

"Can I help you?" I ask kind of pissed off.

"Peter Parker Stark-Rodgers! Smoking is bad" Pops says reprimanding.

"You're Pops right" Dad says.

"Fuck off" I say blowing out smoke. Yep I've reached my breaking point.

"Peter!" My parents yell.

"Smoking Kills Peter" Bruce tries.

"It won't kill me" I say truthfully.

"That's just arrogances, smoking will eventually kill faster than natural causes." Dad says.

"No seriously, it won't kill me I can't die." I say as I continue to smoke.

"Peter what are you talking about?" Bruce says.

"Well Death tested my love for Wade and in the end I was granted mortality. Trust me I've tested it." I say putting out my cigarette.

"Okay….wait what do you mean tested it?" Pops asks kind of shaken up.

"Well on jobs I've been shot through the head, blown up…Not fun it's a real pain in the ass" I say as I pick up my things and go inside after I lit my sixth cigarette.

"Oh my god….Tony" Pops says as he cries on my Dads shoulders. Clint and Natasha looked worried along with Bruce. They follow me inside and on the counter we all notice a gun on the counter but it is not Wades.

"How did this get out here?" I ask myself quietly and shrug and walk over to the Wall by the door with ton of pics of Wade and I.

"Peter?" Dad asks noticing that I picked up the gun.

"Putting my hand on a picture it scans my hand and the entire wall opens up. One half has a Deadpool costume on display and his weapons on the side. The other half is a display of my new black costume. It looks like wade however it's the opposite color pattern. Another difference is there is a red spider on my black chest. I walk over to my side and put the gun in the correct capartment.

"Peter what the hell is that?" Dad asks. I turn and they all seem to be in shock.

"Hmm? Oh this is the costume and weapons wall. You Like? I designed it myself. And this" I gesture to my new costume. "Is my new costume and my equipment." I finish and back away and the wall hides itself again behind pictures. I yawn quietly.

"I'm going to take a nap." I say as I walk to the master bedroom.

"Wait Peter at least nap out here please." My parents beg a little bit.

"Alright, let me just grab a few things and I'll make a hammock out here." I say as I go back. They all sit in the living room silently and digest all the new information they have acquired in the last few minutes. Returning with a big black blanket with a deadpool symbol in the middle and a chibi deadpool plushy. I quickly make a webbing Hammock in the corner of the room. Getting up in the Hammock was easy I quickly snuggle with the blanket and plushy.

"g'night" I mumble as I fall fast asleep.

My parents sigh and look around at the group concerned. They all look up at me and can't help but smile as the smile on my sleeping face as I huge plushy Wade.

"At least he is happy.." Pops says.

"I guess…" Dad says.

"What should we do?" Natasha asks and they look around no clue how to answer that.

CLIFFHANGER!

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I slept very soundly in my hammock my family watching quietly every once and awhile they would glance up to see me content in my makeshift bedding in the corner of the ceiling. After a few hours I awoke to a movie playing. Rubbing my eyes I glance to see my family watching a movie on the couch together, probably to pass the time. Anyway it's about noon and I jump down and take the webbing down and return my bedding to the master bedroom. Checking my phone I see a message from Wade and the time received was five minutes ago. Looking it over I see that he has been seriously injured and will need some love and attention. Now Wade and I are both immortal and can't die but we do feel pain and treating them makes it's more comfortable than unattended. I quickly pull the sheets back on the bed and make it comfortable. I than run into the bathroom grabbing the extensive first aid kit. Placing that on the floor I get 2 tubs of warm water and wash clothes. One for Wade and one for his weapons which I clean after he is resting. Having everything prepared and ready I go out into the living room and wait by the door and I play with my fingers waiting anxiously for what awaits.

"Peter you okay?" My dad asks and I just keep fidgeting and completely ignoring him though in truth I actually I didn't hear him.

"Peter?" Pops asks. Still no response.

"PETER?" My dad tries louder and I don't even flinch. Right at that moment the door opens to a seriously injured Wade.

"Oh my god!" Clint yells in shock.

"Wade" I say quietly and seeing him have trouble staying up I piggy back him to the room in a hurry. My family follows me into the room and watch as I lay Wade down and strip him quickly.

"Peter what's happening?" Pop asks worried.

"NOT NOW" I shout as I take a tub of water and start cleaning the many wounds. Wade Screams and I keep going anyway with care. No one says anything as I focus on Wade. Soon I'm stiching wounds and wrapping. After everything is done I place a cold cloth on his forehead and tucking him in.

"I love you Petey Pie" Wade mumbles.

"I love you too Wade, now rest" I kiss his lips and finish tucking him in. Soon I hear soft snore and smile.

"Peter?" I hear my dad ask concerned. I look up and see they all remained in the room.

"Yes?" I ask in reply as I threw away the ruined the costumes and used first aid supplies. I than grab his weapons and walk out of the room telling my family to follow me.

"Is Wade alright?" Pops ask.

"He will be fine. Immortal and all but he is in pain so we both do all we can to comfort and aid each other." I say as I place the weapons on the table and grab a bowl of water and a rag. Sitting at then I start to thoroughly clean his swords, guns and other weapons he brought with him.

"Peter what are you doing?" Clint asks.

"Cleaning the blood off of his weapons." I reply plainly.

"Yes but why?" Natasha joins in.

"Because, we don't like dried blood on our weapons we like them clean." I say sighing as I finish as quickly as I started. Getting up I put the weapons up on the hidden wall and sigh tiredly. I get dizzy. "Shit" I say right before I collapse unconscious on the floor. I don't hear my parents call out my name and I don't feel them carry to the master bedroom. They walk into the room carrying me and see Wade sitting up.

"You should be laying down Wilson" Dad says as Pops comes in carrying me.

"Petey? Petey!? What happened?" Wade Demands.

"We don't know calm down Wilson" Natasha tries and Pops lays me down gently on the bed beside Wade.

"He was probably exhausted from running around and taking care of you." Bruce said "Not only taking care of you but thoroughly cleaning your weapons."

"Oh Petey.." Wade lays back down and gathers me into arms onto his chest and my family quietly leaves the room closing the door quietly. I relax and Wade slowly follows my example and falls asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

BOYXBOY

MPREG

WADES POV

I woke up earlier than usual, all my wounds have seemed to heal. With Petey Pie stitching me up last night I healed faster than I would have expected but I had almost no pain through the night which was amazing. Looking down onto my chest I see Peter, memories flood my mind of last night that his pops carried him in after he collapsed. Listening I hear his breathing is off, I gently run my hand through his hair and when my fingertips reach his forehead I feel heat. Not just body heat, it's hotter. Meaning my sweet Peter has a Fever, but with what immortals very rarely get sick so I'm at kind of a loss. Now I know that Petey was doing something before I returned home and I am kind of curious ever since the meeting with Death Petey has been nervous about something. Sliding out of bed I reach the bathroom quietly and take off all the bandages and hop into the shower washing all the grim that Peter might have missed, which surprisingly wasn't that much. Getting out and wrapping a towel around me I glance at something I missed. In the trashcan were about 4 pregnancy tests, I gasp in a sharp breath, all the pregnancy tests are positive. I trust Peter with everything and I know Peter deeply. He was going to tell me, I know that definitely but when I showed up injured he had to wait which caused him overexert himself. The only conclusion for the fever is adjusting to the changes. Death said when we were last their together she would give us a gift for our suffering for a love. However she elaborated that the gift would be in plenty and permanent. I guess that means she is giving the ability to carry children to Petey and he figured it out a little too late. Though Peter and I have been together for about two years. We still needed to get married, you know I think a baby isn't a horrible idea. Setting the tests onto the sink counter I walk back into the bedroom.

PETER'S POV

I wake up in bed feeling hot and exhausted. I try to recall the events of before going to sleep it comes back about Wade's injuries along with collapsing. I knew I was pregnant I haven't told Wade yet, besides not having the right moment I'm also scarred Wade will be against it and no longer want me as his life partner. I feel the bed sink and I groggily groan trying to get not only attention but comfort.

"Wade" I groan quietly barely able to life my hand let alone arm

"Shh Petey Pie you have a fever" Wade positions me on his chest, his skin cools me off with the coldness. I sigh content in my new position feeling some heat leave me.

"Wade…I have something to tell you" I get out barley with my panting as I lay in his embrace.

"Baby boy I already know. You're Pregnant thanks to Death gift and I would love to have children with you that stay with us forever. We will have to move the wedding up however." Wade says as he runs his cool hands through my brown spiky hair.

"Really?" I stutter out as tears streak down my flushed cheeks.

"Of course, now rest I need you healthy. When you parents come in later I'll tell them everything okay." Wade says quietly as he puts me back to sleep humming extremely out of tune.

I chuckle lightly, as I fall back asleep I quietly mumble "I Love you Wade Wilson". Falling back asleep in Wades embrace surrounded by the cool I breathe softly no longer panting.

"I love you too Peter Parker" Wade whispers and kisses my forehead lovingly.

WADE'S POV

Hours go by and I can't help but stay awake. I breathe a sigh of relief when I now touch Peter's forehead and find the fever is gone, his breathing sounds normal. Once again I pull from the comforts of the bed and tuck Peter in nice and cozy, he needs all the sleep he can get. Dressing in just sweats and a t-shirt I make my way to the kitchen. I see the others already out there it's about lunch time. I quickly make myself something and work on a hearty soup for peter, I'll need to wake him up long enough to eat and drink a whole glass of water.

"Wilson" Captain America says in a formal manner.

"Captain" I reply between bites of my lunch soon finishing. I wasn't as hungry as I thought I should be.

"Where's Peter?" He asks kind of concern, they were all filled with worry since I collapsed last night.

"Resting comfortable in bed. And will be staying there until we are both sure he will not collapse again." I say ask my soup simmers I get a bowl out and a glass of water.

"Well what's wrong with him, I'll have JARVIS run a scan of him and we can see what's really wrong." Stark says growing irritated at the situation.

"No need I am already aware of what is wrong with Peter" I say as ladle soup into a bowl and set on a bed tray with a glass full of water.

"Well spit it out Wilson!" Stark shouts slamming his hands on the table.

"Please Wade, he's our son. Were just worried about our boy" Captain speaks up.

"He's got a bun in the oven so to speak" I chuckle out.

"Wilson are you saying Peter Parker Rodgers-Stark who is a male is Pregnant." Natasha asks glaring daggers at him.

"Yes, yes I am" I replay non-chalantly.

"How is that possible?" Banner asks.

"Long story short a gift from Death herself" I say as I pick up the tray. "Now if you will excuse me I need to wake Petey up long enough to eat and drink. His fever broke about an hour ago he needs to eat." I leave the room. Opening the door to our bedroom I set the food on the night stand and sit beside Peter.

"Baby Boy wake up" I gently nudge him. I hear him groan and I gently lift him from beneath the covers and set him on my lap in my arms.

"Wad-de" Peter groans out.

"Shh you can go back to sleep once you eat and drink ALL of the Water" I say I hold the bowl in my hands as I start to slowly feed my small lover. Peter takes slow bites weak from the fever earlier. He leans his back against my chest my arms around his waist with the bowl in my hands. After ten minutes of slowly feeding spoonful's to Peter I set the bowl down grabbing the big glass of water. Peter puts his hand on my arm as I lift the glass. Pressing the glass to his lips his hand overlaps mine. Tipping the glass Peter drinks all the water from the glass. Setting the glass on the tray I gently pick Peter back up and tuck him beneath the covers. He groans I kiss his forehead than both his eyelids as he drifts back off in the comfort of the sheets. There will be more explaining to do and more things to discuss further but that is in all due time.


End file.
